The present invention relates to a mechanism for closing a ring such as a key ring or jewelry clasp.
Many types of ring securing devices are presently in existence. For example, one common ring securing device is the split key ring onto which keys are threaded. The split key ring reliably secures keys, however, the keys are difficult; to thread on and off the ring and injury to the fingernails frequently results.
Various other mechanisms for securing devices on a retaining ring have therefore been developed. These devices typically include some form of bulky clasp which may be difficult to place in a confined space such as a pocket. Furthermore, these devices can be difficult to manipulate or may not reliably secure the item on the ring.